The objective of this project is to provide an accurate, rapid, means to report and update preliminary results of clinical microbiologic studies of samples collected from cancer patients and to provide final reports of the data suitable for the patients' charts. The data are generated at two different laboratories located some distance from the hospital and at the laboratories of the Microbiology Section. Preliminary data are sent via telephone lines from the laboratories to a teletype at the BCRC where individual copies are utilized for patient care and a variety of other purposes. Final report data are sent by the laboratories to a computer center from which final reports are generated and which permanently stores the data. Prior to storage, the data is processed through error detection and quality control systems. The data from individual patients are summarized on a regular basis in a form suitable for placement in the patients' charts. Data reviews are available by means of retrieval programs for patient care and research purposes. These retrieval programs regularly provide reviews of antibiotic susceptibilities, changes in prevalence of certain microorganisms, predominance of organisms from a variety of sources, etc.